


Miraculous:apex predators

by Alavarosaint



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alavarosaint/pseuds/Alavarosaint
Summary: When the miraculous were created,guardians were needed to protect them,with that the ONI,bigger and tougher miraculous were born but they rebeled in order to follow their own objectives and were beaten and sealed away,after decades they have now awaken and with new hosts return to settle the score,can our heroes stand out on top or will the be consumed by these apex predators





	Miraculous:apex predators

"Paris,a beatiful city known for its beatiful views and tourist attractions,as well as being known as 'the city of love',despite all that there is another particular reason why this city is known,that being the constant villain attacks and the local saviors,ladybug and chat noir that have been defending the city for a few months the first time they transformed they have come a long way,but I recently felt a strange energy,one I haven't felt in decades and now I wonder if our heroes are truly up to the challenge and that worries me,wayzz"

The camera turns revealing master fu talking to his trusted turtle kwami

"Are they truly back master?"wayzz asked as fu nodded

"Oh dear" is all the kwami said as the screen goes black

/

The camera shifts to a ordinary looking house,it was white with green and yellow highlights with the most attention grasping elements being the large wasp nest on the side of the house as well as the person attending to the wasps.

This is manuel,a green haired skinny 16 year old that has a fascination for bugs mostly wasps and bees,his attire consists of a green short sleeved jacket with a yellow shirt underneath,grey jeans and dark green sneakers.

He was attending to the wasps when his phone started ringing,grabbing it he saw it was a alarm

"Dammit im going to be late again" he exclaimed taking his gloves off and grabbing his backpack and running to school.

A few minutes later he finally arrived at Collège Françoise Dupont,quickly rushing to the classroom he looked around sighing in relief that the teacher haven't arrived yet,quickly he headed to his assigned seat.

"Late again huh?what took ya" manuel looked to his left to see it was his friend thobias that asked

Thobias was around same height as manuel but had a bit more muscle than him,his attire consisted of a black zipless hoodie,grey pants and black boots,his hair was black tied in a ponytail

"It was that damn Mr pigeon again,every single time he is akumatized at least one flock of his stupid birds attack my wasp nest so i have to stay all night helping them rebuild it" he explained rubbing his eyes

"Sheesh how many times have those two heroes fought him already,10?" Toby asked semi sarcastically as manuel groaned

"Maybe if they did the job right maybe that wouldn't happen" he claimed

"You seem like you don't really like those heroes" both looked back to see their other friend octavio.

Octavio was shorter that both of them,with brownish skin and very short dirty red hair,he also had a few more extra pounds being stocky,he wore a open red and white hoodie with a white shirt underneath,brow shorts and red sneakers,he was also blind

"You got that right octo" manuel mumbled

/

As soon as the bell rang everyone started to leave as the three friends walked together

"Me and my cousin are going to the arcade,you guys wanna come" octo asked

"Sorry but i have to go help in my father's music shop"toby said

"I have to continue helping the wasps" manuel said hastily leaving

After a few minutes he get home to see another flock of pigeons attacking the wasp hive,he gritted his teeth in anger "NOT AGAIN" he practically screamed grabbing a broom and scaring them sighed at the new hole,as he was inspecting it he heard a high pitched and raspy voice

"I feel anger in you,i feel a taste of revenge waiting to be set set set! YOU ARE WORTHY OF ME ME ME" the voice screamed making manuel flinch,looking in the hole he saw a strange metal box resembling a grabbed it,inspecting before opening it,inside was a bracelet with a symbol shaped like a wasp.

After putting it on it started to glow as a strange being got out of the bracelet,it looked like a wasp but twice as big and with what resembled hands and feet as well as green energy flowing through his its creature looked at manuel for a few seconds

"What are you exactly" manuel asked surprisingly calm

"My name is buzz and i am a ONI,a spirit that resides on that bracelet,ages ago me and my comrades protected the miraculous from evil forces,as guardians"he started to explain

"Miraculous? You mean what make ladybug and chat noir become heroes?" Manuel asked as the buzz nodded

"But we rebeled and started fighting for what we thought was right and got sealed away,but your anger,your desire to acomplish your revenge is what awoke me and brought me here,so to tell me me me that you really want to embrace a power beyond that of those heroes all you need to say is 'show your sting'".Buzz said as manuel thought for a moment before grinning

"BUZZ,SHOW YOUR STING!"

Buzz laughed as he was absorbed into the bracelet and manuel was covered from head to toe in green it dispersed on manuels place stood a unrecognizable figure,he was a few inches taller,his whole body was covered in green armor,his face was covered by a wasp styled helmet and had functional wings on his back and two revolvers at his hip.

"Hahaha,manuel is no more only stinger! Let's fry some birds" The newly named stinger screamed as he extended his wings and flew away leaving a green trail behind him.

/

Near the eiffel tower stood the local heroes ladybug and chat noir staring blankly at a abnormal flock of pigeons carrying non other than mr pigeon himself as he laughed

"Now prepare to give me your miraculous or my pigeons will destroy the eiffel tower!brr brr" he exclaimed

"How many times have we dealt with him already,this is getting tiresome m'lady" said chat noir dramatically sighing

"Let's just finish this like the other times" ladybug said spinning her yo-yo

Both heroes charged at the akumatized villain as he and his flock of birds did the same,but for their surprise mr pigeon jumped while the flock continued straight forcing the duo to jump which was exactly what the villain wanted as he flew at them with both arms stretched striking both at the they fell both were trapped in pigeon cages

"This ain't over,LUCKY CHmmm" ladybug tried to use her power but her mouth was covered by the pigeons with the same happening to chat noir.

Mr pigeon laughed and made bird noises in triumph as a purple butterfly outline appeared on his face before vanishing a few seconds later.

"Now go my pigeons and get their miraculous,then paris is ours! Coo coo" he said flapping his arms like wings

When the pigeons were about to grab the miraculous they were shot down by green projectiles,confused mr pigeon looked up to see stinger flying over them with both weapons out

"It's time for you to pay birdman"

"Pay?i have no idea what you are talking about,pigeons attack!" He commanded as a flock went to attack

The individual birds had no chance as they were quickly shot by stinger and the ones that managed to get close were either slapped away or were too slow to hit stinger before he flew a opening stinger fired on two birds before hitting the villains shoulder making him cry in pain releasing the whistle that control the birds

Stinger landed beside him,pointing his guns at his face,mr pigeon smirked before the birds that were making the cage for the 2 heroes disbanded and attacked the insect themes gunslinger surrounding him

"You will make a fine snack" mr pigeon said as he turned away but was surprised by something

A green light was shining in the pigeon dome,he looked confused before there was a huge discharge of green eletricity with stinger walking towards him as the eletrocuted pigeons fell in the ground unmoving,now mr pigeon looked with a expression of fear

"What kind of heroes do that to poor pigeons,that is inhumnnn" he couldn't finish as stinger kicked him to the side

He looked at the ground and saw the villain reaching to the whistle,stinger stepped on the whistle releasing the akuma,he looked at it for a second before something clicked and he aimed his gun at the butterfly shooting a eletric beam trapping it,it was pulled back as the gun opened in the middle and once the akuma was inside the gun closed and glowed purple.

"We don't know who you are but thanks,you really saved our butts" said chat noir scratching the back of his head

"Oh,i didn't come to help you" stinger said as they looked confused,he then shot the ex villain two more times,as both heroes looked shocked

"I came here to make sure this damn bird lover don't ruin my wasp hive,once and for all" he said full of anger pointing the gun at Mr ramier's face preparing a final blow

As his finger squeezed the trigger,ladybug threw his yoyo at his arm and pulled as hard as she could making the shot only graze Mr ramier face who still screamed in pain

"If you won't let me complete my goal then you suffer the same fate" stinger said as he shot at ladybug at the same time pulling his entangled arm making her lose balance

"NO" chat noir screamed as he tackled ladybug

"That's it,you are going down,CATACLYSM" he screamed as he charged stinger and tried to touch his mask.

As the touch of destruction arrived stinger tilted his body to the right letting chat noir's hand pass by safely on the left as he shot one bullet through the cat heroes hand and one through his stomach before shocking him unconscious ,grabbing and flying high before throwing him at ladybug who tried to catch but was brought to the ground by doing so

"You are even more worthless than I anticipated,you can keep your lifes this time,i got what I wanted" he said flying off laughing maniacally.

As soon as he left Ladybug immediately went to check on chat noir's wounds but he was still unconscious,her thought process was interrupted by a weak grunt,she looked to the side as mr ramier was bleeding out from the wounds

"Nononono,i have to fix this,MIRACULOUS LADYBUG" she screamed slightly desperate as the magic fixed everything,well,almost everything

Ladybug looked to see that chat noir was standing up,but he was still wounded,she quickly looked at Mr ramier was still bleeding

She quickly took him to the hospital,and he immediately got medical attention and barely survived,ladybug was still happy she made it in time and promised to punish who did that to him

/

Stinger flew back to his house landing near a bush since he didn't want to anyone discover his identity,turning back into manuel all the anger,crazyness and lust for revenge went away as the realization of what he did kicked in with a headache

"I almost killed someone ,I never thought i could do something like that" he said looking at his hands

"But you took what you wanted,don't you feel accomplished, don't you feel happy happy happy?"buzz said nonchalantly

"No! I just wanted to stop his pigeons from attacking my hive not kill him!" he said rather sad and angry

"Next time things will he different,we only kill if it is completely necessary,and keep your emotions from overtaking mine understand?" Manuel said strictly as the ONI looked down

"Yes yes yes"

END

This is for today folks,i has this idea for a while and my friend has been bugging me to write it so here it is,hope you guys enjoy it


End file.
